Skippy Rabbit
|statuses = |alias = Skippy The Rabbit The Ghost (referred by Nick and Nack) Scout|job = Horsemen|location = Skippy's House|relatives = Girlfriend Sis Rabbit Brother Toby Turtle Sister Tagalong Rabbit Mother Mother Rabbit|first_appearance = The Road to Nottingham|skills = Playing with the gold coins, celebrating with his friends, riding horses along with his friends, touching the gold coins, falling in love with Sis.|voiced_by = Alexander Gould Billy Whitaker (1973)}}Skippy is a character in [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_Hood_(film) Robin Hood]. He was voiced by Billy Whitaker, one of Johnny Whitaker's siblings. He is also appeared in The Road to El Dorado on The Road to Nottingham that he played by Alexander Gould. Background Skippy is an energetic 7-year-old rabbit. He lives with his mother and his siblings. He is the oldest boy in the family. In the film, he is most often seen with his sisters Sis and Tagalong and their friend, Toby Turtle. Skippy is a typical young boy, excitable and known for idolizing Robin Hood. Appearances Robin Hood Skippy plays a relatively minor role in the film but does have several appearances. He first appears with his family, where his seventh birthday is being celebrated. He opens his present, which turns out to be a single farthing, but the coin is confiscated by The Sheriff of Nottingham, which upsets him. When an old, blind man, who had heard the party, comes in, Skippy sadly explains what happened. The man tells him to cheer up and reveals himself to be none other than Robin Hood. Robin Hood presents him with a small bow and arrow and Robin Hood's own hat as a present (the latter being because Tagalong, one of Skippy's siblings, said Skippy didn't look much like Robin Hood). Skippy happily thanks, Robin Hood, and goes off with his two sisters and friend, to test out his bow. However, Skippy accidentally shoots the arrow into Prince John's courtyard. When Skippy sneaks in in an attempt to retrieve the arrow, he runs into Maid Marian and her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck. He begs Maid Marian not to tell Prince John as he says his mother said the latter would chop off his (Skippy's) head. After being reassured of his safety, Skippy and the other children learn of Maid Marian's and Robin Hood's relationship. Skippy declares his belief that Robin Hood will come to rescue Maid Marian, and role plays the rescue with Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (as the latter acts as Prince John). When he pretends to have got Lady Kluck with a sword, she fakes death, and he is worried about whether he had hurt her (which he actually hadn't). When Maid Marian notes that the hero usually gives his fair lady a kiss, Skippy refuses because (in his opinion) that's "sissy stuff", so Maid Marian kisses him instead, much to Skippy's humiliation and the amusement of Sis, Tagalong, and Toby. Skippy makes several minor appearances throughout the rest of the film. He is one of the spectators who attends Prince John's archery tournament. It was during the brawl that he shot his arrow at Prince John which allows Lady Kluck to smack him in the head with the Golden Arrow. Skippy is later seen in the jail, having been imprisoned alongside his family for non-payment of taxes. During the jailbreak, he is seen getting excited over the opportunity to fight the "bad guys", and is seen using his bow and arrow on a member of the Sheriff's posse in which case he and Robin shot their arrows at the same time. Skippy is then seen with Little John, and with him, discovers that Robin Hood survived the escape from Prince John's castle by swimming underwater through the moat; he embarrasses Robin Hood a bit when Skippy declares that Robin Hood could have swum twice as far. At the end of the film, Skippy is seen climbing on the carriage alongside Little John. When asked about it, Skippy says that he is going to keep an eye on things when Robin Hood has children. Category:Characters Category:The Road to El Dorado characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Animals Category:Cousins Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:The Road to El Dorado Category:English characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Horsemen Category:Protagonists Category:Children